


Bad at Love

by do_not_revive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Decisions, F/M, Halsey - Freeform, Halsey song - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Toxic Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_revive/pseuds/do_not_revive
Summary: I know that you're afraidI'm gonna walk awayEach time the feeling fades





	Bad at Love

**Author's Note:**

> oh shet

**Got a boy back home in Michigan**  
**And it tastes like Jack when I'm kissing him**  
**So I told him that I never really liked his friends**  
**Now he's gone and he's calling me a bitch again**  
-  
Matt was...creepy at times. But it's not like Stiles had any right to judge him. He got used to the taste of whiskey on his lips and the smell of gel in his hair. Because, honestly, who the hell would concenually wear that scent?  
And his friends, oh gosh his friends, are the most disrespectful people he had ever met. He heard a few too many offensive jokes about his bisexuality, and there Matt was, a fellow bisexual, laughing along. He forced himself to get used to that as well. It stopped being fun to hang around his friends, and thus Matt would start arguments about it.  
Yes, he gets it, they're your friends...  
Matt randomly informed everyone he was moving back home, to Michigan. Over a thousand miles away. Stiles took this oppurtunity to finally say how shitty he found Matt's friends to be, and Matt told everyone Stiles was a bitch.  
At least he left soon.  
**-**  
**There's a guy that lives in the garden state**  
**And he told me that we'd make it 'til we graduate**  
**So I told him that the music would be worth the wait**  
**But he wants me in the kitchen with a dinner plate**  
-  
Derek and him met in college. Not one month after, they became a couple. It seemed pretty great, at first.  
Stiles loved Derek, all flaws and all scars, but he just didn't understand how important some things were to Stiles. Why settle down so quickly? Derek wasn't much for sugar coating things and told Stiles what he wanted. Too bad it's not what Stiles wanted.  
Stiles wanted to follow his passions, his dreams, and Derek was already ready to seep their roots into a future. It's hard enough when your dad starts talking about it, you don't have to join in...  
Soon, Stiles couldn't handle the pressure Derek was putting on him. If he could go back, he would, but it would take a lot for them to compromise.  
-  
**Got a girl with California eyes**  
**And I thought that she could really be the one this time**  
**But I never got the chance to make her mine**  
**Because she fell in love with little thin white lines**  
-  
Erica was something special. She spoke her mind, she cussed when she felt like it, never cared about hiding PDA, and had strong opinions of which side of the bed she slept.  
Stiles could never forget her even if he wanted to.  
Her eye's seemed more hollow, and she was always out of money. Stiles didn't mind giving her any, but she did. One time, when she paid him back, she apparently didn't realize she left some...unidentified powder on it.  
When Stiles asked, she told him the truth, and soon, she was too hooked to even remember his name.  
He still helped pay her rent for the next few months after breaking up with her, it's the least he could do.

-  
**London girl with an attitude**  
**We never told no one, but we look so cute**  
**Both got way better things to do**  
**But I always think about her when I'm riding through**  
-  
Lydia didn't have an accent, but her grandparents did. She hated the English accent, which was odd considering how often she'd visit her hometown of London. She was snarky and sassy and damn she had a cute ass. They kept it on the low, per Stiles request, never even risking holding hands under the tables or behind their backs. It had been a year since Erica, but she never left his mind. Was she okay? Was...was Matt okay? Is Derek okay?  
He decided that maybe this is a problem for himself, so he cut Lydia out of his life  
Although after about a month. They rekindled and became pretty good friends later. And, she as well stayed in the back of his mind. It's not his fault if he's 'bad' at love. The only thing he knows is, so far, his last four relationships have built him as a person. Every heartbreak is a small step closer to- nope too soon. Maybe he should work on his people skills.

**Author's Note:**

> I can only do so much with such a stand alone bop but i tried, if you actually did enjoy it PLEASE give a kudos- and if you didn't, then...bye?  
> ~<3


End file.
